


Pirunir Sur'haaise

by onepageatatime715



Series: Clone-Centric Sides [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: Dark Disciple - Christie Golden, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt, Hurt CC-2224 | Cody, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Protective clones, References to the Jedi Council (Star Wars), The Jedi Council Makes Another Bad Decision, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepageatatime715/pseuds/onepageatatime715
Summary: Rex had felt nothing but worry since the very beginning of this unfortunate series of events, when he had overheard General Kenobi and General Skywalker discussing General Vos' latest assignment. Rex had overheard the conversation between the two jetii days ago – now, Rex found himself left behind on the Resolute along with the vast majority of the 501st Legion, while Commander Cody took part in a mission to raid a Separatist supply storage base that contained medications, arms, ship repair parts, and foodstuffs along with the Obi-wan, Anakin, Jedi Knight Desh, and Quinlan Vos.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos
Series: Clone-Centric Sides [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880248
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Pirunir Sur'haaise

**Author's Note:**

> Pirunir Sur'haaise - Slang for Kill, Injure, or Defeat
> 
> This standalone fic is based off of the events detailed in Dark Disciple by Christie Golden (July 7, 2015). Dark Disciple is a canon novel starring Asajj Ventress and Quinlan Vos, and is based on an eight-part story arc that was scripted for the Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) television series, comprising the episodes "Lethal Alliance", "The Mission", "Conspirators", "Dark Disciple", "Saving Vos Part I", "Saving Vos Part II", "Traitor", and "The Path". Unfortunately, the scripts were not produced as episodes prior to the show's cancellation.

Rex had felt nothing but worry since the very beginning of this unfortunate series of events. From the first moment he had overheard General Skywalker and General Kenobi discussing the decision of the Jedi Council, he had known that the fallout would be catastrophic.

_“They asked Master Vos to do what?” Anakin had said, incredulous._

_“The Jedi Council has asked Master Vos to assassinate Count Dooku,” Obi-wan had replied gravely. His voice was blunt, highlighting the shocking nature of his statement._

_“And you… you agreed to this?” Anakin said in shock. “Master Vos – Quinlan – is your friend.”_

_Obi-wan sighed before replying, his voice tired._

_“I have my misgivings about this entire enterprise,” Obi-wan admitted tiredly. “I believe that sending a Jedi to assassinate a man is wrong. And I fear that I will likely lose not only a fellow Jedi Master, but someone I consider a friend, and we will have nothing to show for such a loss.”_

Rex had overheard the conversation between the two _jetii_ days ago – now, Rex found himself left behind on the _Resolute_ along with the vast majority of the 501st Legion, while Commander Cody took part in a mission to raid a Separatist supply storage base that contained medications, arms, ship repair parts, and foodstuffs along with the Obi-wan, Anakin, Jedi Knight Desh, and General Quinlan Vos.

The waiting was slowly killing him.

Which was how Rex found himself beating training droids within an inch of their metaphorical lives when he should have been sleeping, his muscles quivering from exhaustion.

The beeping of his com interrupted his best efforts to distract himself from his worry. Rex hit the com without hesitation, relief hitting him like a speeder when he heard General Kenobi’s voice echoing out of it.

“Captain Rex, it’s General Kenobi,” the _jetii_ began. “We’ll be returning to Coruscant shortly.”

“Very good, sir,” Rex replied tightly, trying to hide the exhaustion and relief in his voice.

His relief was short-lived.

“Rex,” Obi-wan’s voice dropped, taking Rex’s hope along with it. “Cody has been injured.”

Rex made something approximating a choking noise when he tried to answer; Obi-wan seemed to gather the gist of the Clone Captain’s emotions, his voice still soft and gentle when he replied.

“He’ll be okay, Rex,” Obi-wan reassured him.

Rex managed to choke out an affirmative response before the _jetii_ ended the com. In the silence of the training salle, Rex slid to the floor, his head spinning.

Cody was injured.

Injured too badly to com Rex himself.

Injured badly enough to merit Obi-wan reaching out to Rex in the middle of a mission.

Rex’s breath was coming in short gasps now, his hands scrambling at his chest as he fought for air. The fear and panic gripping him made it nearly impossible. The roaring in his ears drowned out the sounds around him.

“Rex,” a familiar voice cut through his panic. Rex didn’t respond, merely gasped for air again. “ _Alor’ad_.”

Rex blinked at the face swimming before him.

Light stubble.

A carefully shaven head.

An Aurebesh tattoo.

Kix.

“Breathe for me, _alor’ad_ ,” Kix instructed firmly, reaching up to grip Rex’s face, forcing the Clone Captain to keep maintain eye contact with his _baar’ur_.

Rex tried – he truly did – but his gasping breath barely counted as breathing.

“Five things that you see,” Kix instructed. Rex nodded, understanding Kix’s goal. He had seen the 501st’s _baar’ur_ use this strategy with other clones before.

“Your face, your tattoo, the training droid,” Rex chocked out, eyes desperately scanning his surroundings.

“Keep going,” Kix said encouragingly.

“My armour, my blasters,” Rex finished, his eyes latching onto his abandoned armour and blasters, visible over Kix’s shoulder.

“Four things you can feel,” Kix continued.

“My knees on the ground, your hands on my face, my blacks against my skin,” Rex paused, struggling to think of a fourth thing. “The air from the ventilation shaft.”

“Good,” Kix encouraged. “Three things you can hear?”

“You talking, my own voice, and the air from the ventilation shaft,” Rex answered, his confidence growing.

“Two things you can smell,” Kix prompted.

“The oil from the broken training droid,” Rex said, his voice leaning towards slightly guilty. “And – and my own sweat.”

Kix smiled.

“One thing you can taste?”

“Blood,” Rex admitted. Kix frowned at that, tightening his grip on Rex’s jaw until his _alor’ad_ reluctantly stretched his jaw open to reveal a bloody mouth.

“Rex?” Kix asked roughly.

“I bit my cheek,” Rex admitted. The _baar’ur_ sighed, but didn’t pursue the issue; honestly, Kix was just relieved that Rex was breathing normally again.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Kix prompted.

“Cody is injured,” Rex ground out. “Obi-wan commed to tell me. Not Cody – Obi-wan, because Cody is too injured to com me himself.”

Kix made a hushing noise as he pulled his _alor’ad_ to him, cradling his still quivering Captain in his arms as he came apart, silent tears falling onto the _baar’ur_ ’s armour.

~~~

Rex didn’t wait for permission as he pushed into the med bay aboard the _Vigilance_ , trusting that Kix would deal with Helix. His eyes scanned the med bay with a fervent desperation, quickly latching onto the cot where Cody was laying, leg suspended slightly in a cast.

He only paused slightly when he heard Helix’s raised voice behind him.

“If he so much as –” Helix began to threaten, but he was cut off by Kix.

“He’s not a complete _di’kut_ ,” Kix scoffed. “He won’t let your _al’verde_ do anything to injure himself further.”

“Ah yes, because your _alor’ad_ is the epitome of self-care and good choices,” Helix responded scathingly.

“Excuse me?” Kix’s voice was equally heated; apparently, he was the only _baar’ur_ allowed to scold his _vod’e_ for their poor choices.

“All I’m saying is that there’s a reason the 501st _vod’e_ are like this,” Helix reasoned.

Rex stepped away before he was inevitably dragged into the quickly escalating debate between the two medics, silently thanking Kix for thoroughly distracting Helix.

“Cody?” Rex asked gently as he approached the cot.

At the sound of his _cyare_ ’s voice, Cody opened his eyes and smiled up at Rex. Rex smiled back before giving himself permission to fully inspect the extent of Cody’s injuries. Beyond his leg – which was evidently broken – he was sporting several bacta patches, and his head was wrapped.

“What happened?” Rex breathed, his eyes fixating on Cody’s broken leg. His _cyare_ chuckled slightly.

“Snapped my leg like a twig,” Cody said, gesturing to his quite obviously broken leg.

Rex sighed.

“Yes, I see that,” Rex grumbled back. “But _how_?”

“It’s a long story,” Cody replied, and Rex could have sworn that his _cyare_ , the Marshal Commander himself, sounded glum.

Rex pulled up the nearest chair and sat down at Cody’s bedside, making himself comfortable.

“Good thing you’re not going anywhere anytime soon,” Rex observed. Cody grimaced, but began his story anyways.

“Vos turned to the dark side,” Cody began. “I guess he revealed his true intentions – that he had become _darjetii_ – when he failed to kill Count Dooku and instead tried to force Dooku to lead him to someone called Darth Sidious.”

“Darth Sidious?” Rex asked curiously. Cody shrugged slightly.

“Another _darjetii_ , from what I could gather,” Cody added. “Regardless, Kenobi and Skywalker made the choice to arrest Vos and Dooku – and they managed it too. After they captured the _darjetiise_ , Kenobi commed me to say that he and Skywalker would be bringing both Vos and Dooku back aboard the _Vigilance_ as prisoners.”

“Two _darjetii_? On one Star Destroyer?” Rex asked, incredulous. Their _jetii_ were skilled – and the _vod’e_ who served them equally so – but given Rex’s previous experiences with _darjetii_ (namely Ventress), the choice didn’t seem logical.

 _Darjetii_ were ruthless.

Unafraid to harm, maim, or kill.

Willing to go as far as necessary to win.

“I thought the same – I even suggested bringing more men to help secure them,” Cody replied. “But despite our best efforts to secure the prisoners, Vos tricked Jedi Knight Desh and stole his lightsaber, which he used to free himself and Dooku before they escaped.”

“And your leg?” Rex asked, somewhat impatiently. Cody grimaced.

“Vos snapped in when he forced threw me down a corridor during his bout with Desh,” Cody admitted. “Threw me against the wall like a _kriffing_ rag doll. Killed the _jetii_ and most of the _vod’e_ too, before he and Dooku took off with Ventress aboard the _Banshee_.”

“You _di’kut_ ,” Rex admonished. “You know better than to get in the middle of a fight between _jetiise_ – especially when there’s _darjetiise_ involved.”

“You are not one to talk,” Cody admonished right back.

Rex huffed.

“I am just happy that you’re back in one piece,” Rex admitted softly after several moments. The shift in his tone – the way his voice wavered slightly – had Cody inspecting his _cyare_ more carefully. He saw the bags under Rex’s eyes, the exhaustion clearly weighing on his limbs, the way his lower lip shook slightly under Cody’s gaze.

“ _Rex’ika_?” Cody asked gently.

Rex merely shook his head, looking down at the ground to hide his expression.

But Cody knew his _cyare_ too well.

“Will you – can you lay with me?” Cody asked gently. When Rex didn’t respond, he prompted further. “I’m cold.”

Rex still didn’t look up – adamantly refusing to meet his _cyare’s_ eyes – but he moved to climb onto the narrow cot anyways, gently wrapping himself around Cody. Once he was settled, Cody turned his head to press a kiss to Rex’s temple.

Then he waited, knowing that the stubborn _alor’ad_ in his arms would only speak when he was ready.

Eventually, he did.

“When Obi-wan commed me, I thought… Codes, I thought that I might lose you,” Rex admitted softly.

Cody pulled Rex closer to him, ignoring the way his body groaned in pain.

“It will take more than a _darjetii_ to end me, _cyare_ ,” Cody promised. Rex snuggled impossibly closer, clinging to the Marshal Commander as if his arms alone could protect him from the horrors of the war waging around them.

They remained like that, wrapped in one another’s arms on the too small cot, until they drifted off to sleep.

~~~

As soon as he returned from Christophsis, General Obi-wan Kenobi made his way to the med bay aboard the _Vigilance_ , eager to check on his Commander.

When he had been forced to leave Cody behind in order to pursue Quinlan and Dooku, he hadn’t liked it – had gone so far as to com Captain Rex, knowing that the Captain of the 501st wouldn’t abide being separated from his injured _cyare_ any longer than absolutely necessary.

Leaving Cody behind had rankled him, but knowing that Rex was by his side had eased his worry, if only slightly.

He smiled as he entered the med bay, his gaze immediately landing on the two clones in question. They were wrapped up together in a too small cot. Someone – likely an overbearing medic – had thrown an extra blanket over top of them.

Obi-wan was silent as he made his way to the chair already stationed by the cot. He sank into it gracelessly, the exhaustion of the day and the pain of Quinlan’s betrayal finally catching up with him.

Nothing had gone to plan.

Pursuing Quinlan, Dooku, and Ventress to Christophsis had had catastrophic consequences.

Ventress was killed during a vicious duel between Vos and Dooku, victim to a plot that had cheated and abused her since the very beginning.

Thankfully, following the climatic confrontation, Quinlan had managed to reject the dark side by refusing to kill Dooku. Obi-wan and Anakin had taken Vos into Republic custody, but Dooku still escaped off-world with the help of the mysterious Darth Sidious.

Now, Obi-wan was forced to cart his friend back to the Jedi Council for judgement.

Whatever that may be, Obi-wan would once again be forced to play party to their whims.

Whether or not he agreed.

“I can practically hear you thinking,” Cody mumbled, reaching a hand out to his _jetii_. Obi-wan took it, stroking Cody’s palm with his thumb.

“Rest, _cyare_ ,” Obi-wan admonished.

Still latched to Cody’s side, Rex snorted softly.

“Only if you promise to find some rest as well,” Cody replied, his voice already drifting back towards sleep.

Obi-wan didn’t reply, merely continued to stroke Cody’s palm until his _al’verde_ drifted back to sleep.

Obi-wan would not sleep tonight – not while his guilt and pain weighed so heavily on his heart. Instead, he settled into the chair, intent on keep his _cyare_ and _cyar’ika_ safe as they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations: 
> 
> Alor'ad - Captain  
> Al'verde - Commander  
> Baar'ur - Medic  
> Cyare - Beloved, Lover   
> Cyar'ika - Darling, Sweetheart   
> Darjetii - Sith (Plural: Darjetiise)  
> Di'kut - Idiot  
> Jetii - Jedi (Plural: Jetiise)   
> Vod - Brother/Sister (Plural: Vod'e)


End file.
